Espacios vacíos
by Aidea
Summary: Universo alterno donde Kyon es demasiado cobarde y Haruhi demasiado orgullosa para decirse que se quieren.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Deslizó la llave en la herradura antes de girarla y abrir la puerta de su habitación con cansancio. Su cama estaba desecha y teñida de un cálido anaranjado proveniente de la ventana cercana. A pesar de ello su pieza no podía sentirse más fría, estaba solo por ahora ya que el día de hoy no había tenido que pasarse por el teatro universitario para ayudar con la documentación de los ensayos del elenco para la presentación de _Mucho ruido y pocas nueces_ en la que su compañero de cuarto participaba. Era un alivio, en realidad, ya que toda la semana estuvo asistiendo a los ensayos para grabar lo que sería la presentación de invierno del taller de teatro de la universidad y estaba agotado.

Probablemente en unos minutos llegaría Kouichi, su compañero de habitación y estudiante de tercer semestre de Drama, con el que extrañamente había congeniado a pesar de su enérgica personalidad y su constante insistencia por invitarlo a salir los viernes por la noche. Lo más seguro es que después de llegar comenzaría a arreglarse con sus pantalones ajustados y sus chaquetas de cuero negro y trataría de convencerlo para que lo acompañase, pero Kyon lo único que deseaba era acostarse, tal vez ver alguna serie basura que le apagara el cerebro por un rato en Netflix y dormir lo que restaba del día hasta el amanecer.

De cualquier manera, Kouichi ya estaba algo acostumbrado a su actitud huraña y ya no insistía tanto.

Kyon se sentó en la orilla de su cama y se sacó las converse y la sudadera para meterse por completo, pasándose la manta más grande por encima. Alcanzó su laptop de la mesita de a lado y la prendió, iniciando sesión en su correo electrónico y abriendo su cuenta de Netflix. Revisó su correo y tenía un par de mensajes de grupo de la clase de Producción audiovisual y Teoría del conocimiento, más avisos de su cuenta de Amazon. Más abajo estaba un mensaje con el nombre de su padre, el cual abrió primero, decidiendo dejar las tareas para el fin de semana.

 _¿Vendrás para la Navidad? Puedo ir a recogerte, o bien, puedo mandarte para el autobús. Tu hermana y yo estamos ansiosos por verte. Planeamos preparar pierna de pavo, esta vez sin destruir la cocina, promesa._

Kyon sonrió ante aquello último, la navidad pasada, antes de mudarse a la residencia de la universidad, su padre, su hermana y él habían decidido preparar la cena por sí mismos, consiguiendo como resultado pavo extremadamente rostizado, un puré de patatas muy salado y bollos de pan crudos. Al final habían decidido pedir pizza a domicilio y sentarse a ver Ninja Warrior en la televisión. Kyon recordaba la sonrisa tranquila de su padre esa noche y la constante alegría de su hermana pequeña, logrando amortiguar en parte la ausencia que había dejado su madre al marcharse meses atrás.

A pesar de ello, Kyon se estaba debatiendo ante la decisión de ir a acompañar a su familia en las fiesta de navidad. Sabía que era lo correcto ir a verlos en la semana que les daría la escuela pero exactamente en esa fecha se cumplía un año desde la última vez que la había visto. Sabía también que era inmaduro estarse escondiendo, pero él realmente no sabría qué hacer si la volvía a ver.

Seguramente Haruhi también se pasaría por la ciudad para ir a ver a su familia y la posibilidad de encontrarla, aunque era remota, le aterraba. Había pasado casi un año intentando no pensar en ella, fallidamente por supuesto. Aún no lograba eliminar las canciones de Joan Jett y Sting que le recordaban a ella, y sus fotografías seguían estando en un álbum en su celular. Todavía murmuraba medio dormido su nombre y despertaba aturdido de acalorados sueños con su cabello largo, largo y brillante y sus caderas suaves, a punto de tocar las suyas.

Kyon se torturaba a sí mismo con pensamientos de cuán débil era, cuán entretenida estaría ella seguramente estudiando en un país del cual él ignoraba la lengua y sus costumbres, teniendo un montón de proyectos, un montón de amigos, chicos que la visitarían a su habitación a los cuales ella les invitaría a pasar la noche, y de los cuales ninguno sería él.

Aunque él no lo había hecho tan mal, en realidad, el problema es que no sabía reconocer sus propios méritos a través de la densa capa de auto odio.

Había logrado cursar un semestre y medio como estudiante de Medios audiovisuales con un historial de notas bastante decente, era un miembro constante y activo del taller de Cine documental (aunque no haya sido lo bastante intrépido para tomar el taller de Producción creativa, como lo había deseado desde el principio), iba a la piscina a nadar cada sábado que sus tareas se lo permitían y se había hecho de un grupo pequeño pero reconfortante de compañeros con los que podía charlar sobre sus proyectos y de vez en cuando ir a tomar algo al pub universitario.

Sin duda para él seguía siendo difícil que sus constantes actividades o sus compañeros llenaran el espacio que desde la navidad del año pasado había quedado vacío y el cual hasta ahora le parecía imposible cubrir con libros de ciencia ficción futuristas, canciones deprimentes de Radiohead o pajas silenciosas a media noche.

Ese espacio estaba ahí cuando se sentaba en el teatro y no había una mano en el apoyabrasos para sujetar hasta que su palma se pusiera sudorosa, cuando detectaba demasiado silencio en la sala de cine, nada de comentarios sarcásticos sobre las voces de los personajes o abucheos molestos cuando los personajes de una comedia romántica se besaban en el momento más cliché. Había un espació vacío ahora mismo en su cama, cubierto por un bulto de camisas y pantalones usados y semiusados que torpemente había colocado ahí desde que se mudó a esa habitación y el cual se negaba a quitar.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de desplazar sus pensamientos a una respuesta coherente que ocultara su cobardía para enviarla a su padre.

 _No lo sé todavía. Quiero estar ahí, pero probablemente tenga que cubrir la obra de Kouichi por esas fechas. Te mantendré avisado. Abrazos._

Dio en enviar y cruzó los dedos mentalmente para que así fuera. Le aterraba volver.

.

* * *

Ya tengo el capítulo 2 escrito :D Quiero que sea una historia triste pero no sé si lo lograré :s

\- Aída


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

 _ **Antes**_

ven ven veeen, hay algo que debes ver! :D

 _6:11 p.m._

¿Ahora mismo? No puedo. Estoy en la ducha.

 _6:21 p.m._

oh! kyoon sólo trae tu gordo trasero aquí! :p

 _6:22 p.m._

Te he dicho que estoy en la ducha, mujer.

 _6:23 p.m._

me hablas mientras estás en la ducha? desnudo? oh pordios kyon te he dicho que no seas un obsceno !

 _6:23 p.m._

No, ¡qué! Como sea, sólo… espera.

 _6:25 p.m._

no quiero esperar , no puedo esperar tienes que estar aquí ahora ! :(

 _6:25 p.m._

¿De qué se trata?

 _6:26 p.m._

no te puedo decir

 _6:26 p.m_

Vale. Entonces espera por mí.

 _6:28 p.m._

apurate

 _6:29 p.m._

Sí.

 _6:30 p.m._

yay :D

 _6:30 p.m._

Sólo hacía dos horas desde que se había separado de Haruhi y los chicos en la escuela. Planeaba, después de terminar con su ducha, sacar los apuntes de Literatura y darles un repaso para la prueba de mañana, pero tras la insistencia de Haruhi porque acudiera a su casa, había desplazado esa responsabilidad a un lugar oscuro en su agenda de hoy.

Se secó el cabello y el pecho y se metió en un par de calzoncillos para después ponerse el cambio de ropa más próximo que encontró. Se decidió por unos jeans deslavados y la camiseta de rayas que había usado ayer. Se puso las converse blancas y salió de su habitación.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó su mamá cuando pasó por la sala de estar.

\- Con Haruhi.

\- Bien. - su mamá sonrió. - Dale saludos, y regresa temprano.

\- Sí, mamá. - Dijo Kyon, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Aparcando su bicicleta en el porche de Haruhi, Kyon pasó a tocar la puerta de la entrada. Ella lo recibió aún con el uniforme de la escuela aún puesto, a excepción de los zapatos y las medias.

\- ¿Para qué tocas? Ya sabes que sólo estoy yo. - él abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella lo cortó - Como sea, ven. - dijo, jalandolo por un brazo y entrando en la sala de estar.

\- ¿Qué conseguiste? - preguntó él, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones frente al televisor.

Haruhi se apresuró a alcanzar una bolsa del piso y sacó varias piezas de un artefacto.

\- Un… ¿telescopio?

\- Efectivamente. - dijo ella, sonriendo demasiado.

\- ¿A quién lo robaste?

\- No lo robé, idiota. Fue un tipo, ¡oh, ese estúpido! Después de la escuela, estaba ese tipo ahí, caminando al contenedor público. Lo iba a tirar, ¡iba a tirar a este bebé! Le dije que si podía mostrarmelo y él sólo murmuró que me lo quedara.

Kyon se arrodilló a donde estaba la bolsa y terminó de sacar las piezas del aparato.

\- ¿Sabes por lo menos como se usa? O como… ¿armarlo?

\- Bueno, ahora mismo no. Pero en un momento será.

Haruhi salió del salón y un momento después volvió con su laptop en un brazo.

\- Aquí está todo. Internet lo tiene todo. Tendrás que ayudarme. - murmuró, mientras ingresaba datos en el buscador a toda velocidad.

* * *

Eran las 10 de la noche con 15 minutos y podría decirse que los avances de su trabajo eran nulos.

\- Haruhi, hay que dejarlo, esto no está funcionando. - dijo Kyon, dejándose caer sobre la alfombra del cuarto de Haruhi.

Ella estaba tratando, casi a la fuerza, de encajar dos piezas que a su juicio, no tenían nada en común.

\- Pudimos haber llamado a Nagato, ¿sabes? Ella es mucho más hábil en este tipo de situaciones. - Kyon murmuró, mirando al techo con pegatinas de estrellas fluorescentes.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que no soy capaz de armar un telescopio? - bufó Haruhi, mirándolo mal.

\- No, estoy diciendo que no somos capaces de armar un telescopio.

Haruhi soltó las piezas con cansancio y se acercó gateando hasta él hasta que su cabeza alcanzó su hombro.

\- Mañana llamaremos a Nagato y vamos a armar esa mierda. - dijo Kyon, susurrando bajo al tenerla tan cerca.

Haruhi resopló y escondió la cara en su cuello.

\- No quiero que Yuki nos ayude. Quiero que lo armemos nosotros.

Kyon sonrió, metiendo una mano en el cabello de Haruhi para terminar de deshacer la cola de caballo mal hecha que llevaba.

\- Bueno, entonces debemos conseguir un consejero más apto que Google para este trabajo.

Por un momento se quedaron callados, mirando el techo. Haruhi metió una mano fría debajo de la camiseta de Kyon para tocar su ombligo, él se estremeció, soltando el aire de repente.

\- Quédate hoy.

Kyon se volvió a mirar a Haruhi, que lo miraba con una sonrisa pequeña. Quería quedarse, pero ya lo había hecho antes y, aunque sus padres no lo regañaban, lo miraban con una sospecha bastante incómoda desde que llegaba y durante el resto del día. Además, no traía su uniforme, y tendría que volver muy temprano a cambiarse a su casa para llegar a su primera clase.

\- No puedo hoy. - dijo despacio. - Le prometí a mamá que volvería temprano a casa.

\- Bueno, no es exactamente temprano ahora.

\- Sí, pero...

\- Prepararé té de canela. - Haruhi lo interrumpió, incorporándose, acomodó un brazo sobre su pecho y apoyó su barbilla sobre este. - Y podemos ver Code Geass.

Esa era una oferta irresistible, sin embargo. Kyon la miro cinco segundos, intentando no sonreír.

\- Bien. - aceptó, derrotado. - Pero exijo entonces que prepares esas palomitas de maíz que hiciste la última vez.

Haruhi comenzó a levantarse, mirándolo ofendida.

\- Oye, si el privilegio aquí es tuyo, yo dejando que te quedes.

Kyon se rió bajo, siguiéndola a la cocina.

.

* * *

Quería publicarlo mañana, pero lo más seguro es que no esté, así que :v

Este pedazo es para que se entienda cómo era entonces su relación.


End file.
